Dear God, It's been 12 years
by Daniella Ivette
Summary: ("Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret") What might have happened to Margaret Simon and her friends and family, 12 years after the end of the book?


**_Author's Note:_**_ Well…this is my first fic based in a book. Maybe you'll ask "Why a Judy Blume's book?" Let me answer that. I'm learning English, and I read some books to practice…one day, I found this great book "Are you there, God? It's me, Margaret", and I started reading it. (F.Y.I., I'm 18 years old, and I'm in college, but as I already said, I use these books to improve my English) I've just finished it, and I wondered what would have happened to the characters of the story, twelve years after. I hope you'll like my answers. Oh, I almost forget it…the story is told from Margaret Simon's point of view._

"Dear God…it's been twelve years" 

By **Danielle Swinton**

Are you there, God? Yes, it's me again, as I always have been.

Can you believe that it's been 12 years since **that** happened? Yes, my period. It's ironic how long I was waiting for it to happen, and it did when I least expected it! But it wasn't as magic as I thought it would be, I mean, I was happy to finally grow up, but…the cramps and headaches were awful! 

Well, my life is pretty good right now, and I thank you for that. I'm 24 years old now, and I'm dating Moose Freed. Yes, the guy who used to cut our lawn when I lived in New Jersey. I've just finished studying Education at college in New York, where I actually live. And I'll work at an elementary school in 2 months. Let me tell you what happened to my friends and family…

*** Grandma: **she married Mr. Binamin, and they used to live in Florida, because she loved beaches. But Grandma died two years ago…it was so sad, I still miss her a lot. Mr. Binamin is very close to us, he always goes to my parents' house to play cards, chat and that stuff.

*** Mom and Dad: **They still live in New Jersey. Mom is works at an Art Gallery, which exposes her paintings. The people at the gallery don't mind if she's on her sixties, because she works hard! Dad got a job in an insurance company, and he invests some money in the stock, which makes him earn some money, too. I'm used to visit them on summer vacations and holidays.

*** Mr. Benedict: **he's 36 years right now, and he works at New Jersey High School. Yeah, he moved to a high school because he always said he wanted to learn new experiences from his students, and now, thanks to us, he's _very _experienced! He hopes he'll get a teaching position in Harvard or Yale!

*** Nancy: **Well…what can I say about her? I don't talk to her very often, because she lives in Texas now, and I didn't trust her since she lied about her period. She's such a liar! During high school, she became famous due to an incident with another student in 11th grade, which made the principal to kick her out of school. She was so fascinated with female bodies (especially her own) that when she became seventeen, she grew up a lot (you know _where_), and she became a Playmate in Playboy! Her brother Evan, who works in a pub, received the first magazine she appeared in, and showed it to his friends…they went all nuts, because she became very pretty, and she had a lot of boyfriends…eight…nine…I lost count. She married Philip Leroy, gave birth to 2 kids, and now they live in a dirty trailer in Texas.

*** Gretchen: **During high school, she was considered a nerd, but it didn't stop her from having some boyfriends there, including Norman Fishbein, who dated her for a year. She became a doctor and now she works at her dad's hospital in New Jersey; she's dating another doctor from that hospital, but nothing steady yet.

*** Janie: **I studied with her in high school. She got her period at 13, and she became very pretty. In fact, she was one of the prettiest girls in high school, most guys wanted to date her, but she didn't want to be so popular. She joined the cheerleaders until her last year. Now she's studying Psychiatry in Harvard, and she's also a fashion model, she's posed for some magazines like Vogue. 

*** Laura Danker: **when we finished 6th grade, she moved with her family to Los Angeles, where she finished her education. In 7th grade she wasn't ashamed anymore of being the big girl, because there were some other girls like her, and, as far as I know, during high school she dated some guys, and in college too! But she's a nice girl, if you treat her nicely, she's the best of friends. We talk a lot on the phone, or write to each other. She actually is an actress in Hollywood.

*** Norman Fishbein: **I found out he wasn't such a drip. After 6th grade, he moved to another school, and dated Gretchen for a year. Actually, he works at Wall Street as a stockbroker, and earns a lot of money! He's actually single, and lives in New Jersey.

*** Philip Leroy: **he dropped school at the age of 15, and worked in a friend's garage fixing cars. He was alcoholic at 17, and he saw Nancy when she was in a party in the famous Playboy mansion. They dated for 2 years, he cheated on her with another Playmate, and they went back when Nancy was 21. They actually live in Texas.

*** Moose: **He finished high school, and he studied Journalism at college, because it turned out that he had an interest in news and all that stuff. We began dating when I was 17, and it's funny because when I was 12 I began noticing him but he didn't. And when I was sixteen, he asked me for a date, we went out for some months, and the rest…you know that story. He works in a newspaper, but he also has a job in Evan Wheeler's pub.

And me…well, as I told you, I'm just fine. And, when it comes to Religion…I decided to be Jewish, because I liked it and I got more involved with it. I go to the Jewish Community Center on Sundays (I used to go with my grandma, but now she's dead, and I go with my dad and Mr. Binamin). I also learned something: it doesn't matter which religion I chose, because you're the same for Christians and Jewish, aren't you? I hope you'll be always here with me. And I thank you for everything, God. Thanks an awful lot…

**The End.**

*****************************

**_Author's Note:_**_ Okay, this fic is over! What did you think? Please leave a review! _

_Don't be too hard on me, I've just finished the book yesterday, and as I said, I'm still learning English…but I'll read all the reviews, good or bad! If you're a Judy Blume's fan, maybe you can give me some suggestions, I'd appreciate it!_

_See ya._****


End file.
